Let's catch the dancing murderer
by AiLoveS
Summary: AU: Sherlock takes one of Mycroft's cases out of boredom and finds himself going undercover as a participant in the program Let's dance. Sherlock is going to meet the famous Blogger and Doctor John Watson, who is one of the participants. Will he find the killer before it's too late? Johnlock, dancing, jealousy and poor Molly's fangirl crush on our favorite Consulting Detective.
1. Preview

_I want opinions about this fic before I start to upload chapters. I have so many ideas in my head and, yeah. I took my inspiration from the swedish Let's dance tv-show and it's a bit like Dancing with the stars. It has an alternative title too (: Firstly Johnlock but I want Molly in this too. She will have her own special part to play *wink* Should I include Moriarty? I think don't know how many chapters it will be but it depends on the lenght and me ;D_

* * *

_**Let's catch the dancing murderer**_

The plot so far:

Someone is murdering dancers and their dancing partners.

Mycroft thinks it's a front to mislead suspicion from the real target here, the famous politician who is a participant. Mycroft wants Sherlock to take the case. Sherlock doesn't want the case but takes it anyway out of boredom and goes undercover as a participant, because our consulting detective is famous in his own way. Soon Sherlock finds himself in the middle of action and can't help but wonder what makes one of the other participants, the famous Blogger and Doctor John Watson so intriguing?


	2. Chapter 1

_Oh Gosh, I'm sooo nervous. This is my first attempt to write a fic with many chapters (truly my second fic). I hope this is going to be a good little story (: I want reviews and feel free to point out spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my native language and I also want some ideas plz ^w^ One of my biggest problems is how to introduce Moriarty and if he is going to be the brain behind everything in this fic. Feel free to reiew!_

* * *

**_Let's catch the dancing murderer - Chapter 1_**

**_..._**

_There is a bit of insanity in dancing that does everybody a great deal of good. ~Edwin Denby_

_..._

It was a normal Monday at 221B Baker Street and Sherlock Holmes was bored. Yes, you read right. Bored. Sherlock hasn't had a case for weeks and he started feeling frustrated about a couple of days ago. Nothing was interesting and Sherlock had even given in to Mrs. Hudson and cleaned the kitchen from his experiments. Hell, if that wasn't proof enough nothing is. The day before Sherlock even had thought about taking a case from Mycroft just to get rid of his boredom. The case had been at least a six and could have cured his boredom for a few hours. But Sherlock had been childish and hadn't wanted to give in to his older brother and take the case.

Sherlock's eyes were closed and he lay in his normal thinking position on the sofa. He sighed and felt like he could hear every little whisper in the flat. Sherlock was literally bored out of his mind. Watching crap telly was so tedious so he wouldn't do that. His phone was somewhere in the flat and he couldn't care less. He had read every book in the flat at least once and he didn't have any experiments going on. Is this why normal people find Mondays so boring? Everyone on the telly always complains about Mondays. Particularly everyone hates Mondays. Sherlock sighed again and grabbed his hair in frustration. Maybe he would watch some crap telly after all.

He sat up on the sofa and stood up. First his head was a bit dizzy because it was a bit not good to lay on the sofa for two whole days. Sherlock gracefully strode over to the telly and switched it on and seconds later he flopped back down on the sofa. He flinched a little when the noise was too loud for his oversensitive ears and turned the noise down. It was a commercial about some ridiculous new television program called Let's dance. Famous people and famous dancers dancing together. Sherlock watched telly for some minutes and switched it off. The silence was deafening. All the dancing had brought up some of Sherlock's teenage memories.

When he was a teenager mummy had forced him and Mycroft to take ballroom dance lessons. Something Sherlock was better at doing than Mycroft and the thought brought a smirk on his lips. However his personality was not in his favor and he brought many girls to tears, in particular those who had a crush on him. Children could be so cruel and gossip they can. He was the freak so of course nobody wanted to dance with him. In the end he had to choose Mycroft as his dance partner. Luckily this was at the time when the brothers still got along with each other. The thought if he had to dance now brought a shiver through his body. He never in a thousand years wanted to dance with Mycroft or somebody else ever again. How utterly wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody. What would you say if I make Jim Moriarty as the "famous politician"? *wink* I still have some problems with the dance pairs. I need two more male dancers in this fic. Any suggestions? (: Do you like Mycroft and his relationship with Sherlock? Personally I like fics with different persons' point of view. This chapter is a bit longer. I'm trying to write so much as possible when I have got time. Unfortunately school steals all my time. Reviews are gold! :D And English is not my native language._

* * *

...

...

_**Let's catch the dancing murderer - Chapter two**_

_**...**_

_We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance. ~Japanese Proverb_

_..._

While Sherlock was in his thinking position on the sofa, Mycroft sat in his office. The last few days had been very busy and Mycroft was tired. Everything needed to be perfect for the important meeting the next day and now this troubling matter had arrived with the mail. The letter had been delivered to his office with no sender. It was addressed to Sherlock Holmes so Mycroft was a bit puzzled at first. The letter had been tested for fingerprints but there were none. It contained a single white card with a couple of sentences:

_"I want to watch you dance, Sherlock. You would look so handsome in a black tight suit, with that sexy purple shirt of yours. Focus your brilliant brain on me for a change. I hope you're going to enjoy what I have prepared especially for you. More is about to come. What do you think about my little present? Let's meet on the dance floor and dance together. -JM"_

Mycroft sighed when he read the letter for the fifth time. It was easy to check what this _"JM"_ meant by _"his little present"_ when you had a minor position in the government. Yesterday a male dancer had been found dead in an alley not far from the studio where they were filming the new Let's dance season. The male dancer was a look-alike to Sherlock and the message was clear. Someone wanted Sherlock to take this case. Convincing Sherlock to take a case from Mycroft wasn't the easiest thing to do but he knew that this case would interest Sherlock.

Mycroft had watched Sherlock via his surveillance system in the flat, so he knew that Sherlock was steel-a-gun-and-shoot-the-wall-bored. He had to take this case even though it contain legwork and a undercover assignment. It wasn't easy to be the be a part of the government when you already was knee-deep in trouble because of a stupid decision. One of the most famous politicians was going to compete in the bloody ridiculous show Let's dance.

James Moriarty is one of Britain's most famous politicians and he was famous for his speech about homosexual rights and his achievements. Many people adored him even more after that statement but he got even more enemies. The first time Mycroft met Moriarty, he thought Moriarty was a normal person but with a sharp brain. If Mycroft had to compare his little brother's brain with somebody else's, he would say that Moriarty was almost a perfect match. Unfortunately Sherlock has never been interested in politics.

Mycroft knew that Sherlock wasn't going to like his interference. This case would bring up some bad memories from the past. Mummy forcing them to take dance lessons and the thought about him and Sherlock dancing together. They weren't nice memories at all. Mycroft could admit to himself, alone in his office, that yes he has a little brother complex.

The seed stared to grow when his little brother was known as the freak but it was already too late. When Mycroft left for university, their relationship started to crumble. Since then their relationship had never been the same. Sherlock would always be his little brother with the same sparkling eyes as when he learned to play the violin.

Since they were small, they have always competed in everything. Intellect, grades and even friends, though Sherlock has never had someone he could call his best friend. Victor Trevor had been more like a companion.

Forcing himself not to think about the past anymore, Mycroft looked down at his watch. Time to pay a visit to his brother and inform him about the case. It would not be pleasant. Maybe Mrs. Hudson was in and could make them or him a cup of tea. He took his coat and called the driver. One the way to the black car which screamed mysterious, he thought about dancing again. He thought himself as a decent dancer but Sherlock was and is a better dancer than him. It wasn't going to be hard to convince Sherlock after all.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello readers. Chapter three is up. I still can't decide dance partners. I hope it works out in the end. NOW this story begins. This is a bit longer because I can't update for two weeks. I'm going on a school trip to Poland. I'm so excited! (: Reviews are like sweets. Have a good weekend everybody! ^w^_

* * *

_**Let's catch the dancing murderer - Chapter three**_

"Mrs. Hudson! Don't bother with the door! It's just my annoying brother!" Sherlock yelled from the sofa. Yet he could hear the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming up from the stairs, to 221B.

"Sherlock, you don't have to yell. I have hear fine anyway. It's rude to not invite your brother in. You have to take good care of siblings. I still regret my relationship with my older brother. I didn't see him for years and then he died."

Sherlock didn't need to open his eyes, to know that his brother was staring at him. He ignored Mycroft and used his other senses instead. He could hear a chatter coming from the kitchen and a kettle boiling. Yes, Mrs. Hudson was making Mycroft tea. Hadn't he his own tea to drink?

Mycroft stared at Sherlock and he knew Sherlock was annoyed. Sherlock's face twisted when he had come up the stairs. This would be one of those days when Sherlock would try to ignore him but then the curiosity would win in the end.

Mrs. Hudson was in the kitchen making tea. Mycroft was happy that Sherlock had someone to take care of him other than himself. She really was a remarkable lady that could put up with Sherlock's childish nature. She was of course used to these kind of things, if you looked at her past. Even Sherlock didn't know about Mrs. Hudson's past or that Mycroft had hinted to her that his brother needed a flat.

The sofa became uncomfortable so he sat up. He didn't yet open his eyes. He knew that Mycroft was still staring at him. Why was Mycroft here? To keep an eye on him or more likely he had a case of "national importance". Sherlock never guessed, so he knew why Mycroft was here. It was because of a case, which he would not take.

"I know you are here because of a case. I don't want it. Go Mycroft." Sherlock said and opened his eyes.

"I know you don't like when I bring you cases but this one is interesting. It is of great importance. I need you to look at this one. I want your involvement and thoughts about it". While Mycroft had said that, he had put a folder on the table.

"I don't want your cases, Mycroft. I have much more important things and experiments to do. Now go." Sherlock would not admit how much his fingers twitched with want, to pick up that folder. He was bored out of his mind. A genius brain needed stimulation and of course, an audience.

"Sherlock, I know you haven't had a case for a while and you don't have any ongoing experiments. You have to be bored."

"Spying again Mycroft? I don't need your surveillance any more. I have been clean for years. How's the diet going?"

"Fine." His brother could be so childish sometimes or he was like that all the time. It wasn't hard for Mycroft to deduce Sherlock and the signs were clear. Sherlock needed something to do. Otherwise someone else was going to suffer.

The flat was silent and neither Sherlock or Mycroft said anything for a couple of minutes. Mycroft drank his tea and Sherlock had closed his eyes again. The flat was very messy, Mycroft noted. If you looked really close, you could see some dried paint on one wall. It seemed to be two hours old. Very bored indeed.

"Fine, give me the folder." Sherlock snarled so quiet that Mycroft almost didn't hear him.

Mycroft smiled to himself and put down his cup and gave the folder to his brother. He was always right, Sherlock can't ever resist the temptation of a good case.

He didn't want to see the smug look on Mycroft's face, so he quickly opened the folder and scanned through it. Yes. of course Mycroft wanted to protect the famous politician James Moriarty. He paused when he saw the note addressed to himself and yes, this case could almost become a nine and interesting. What he could remember, he hadn't met anyone who could fit to be this mysterious _JM_. But many people wasn't so happy with his work. He had offended many and he knew that he had a few enemies. They could be anywhere, when his archenemy was sitting right in front of him.

He had seen Sherlock's eyes sparkle with interest and mostly it was because of the note. Mycroft was happy he could bring something that would stimulate his brother's brain. As long as cases cheered up Sherlock, Mycroft would always come back with them.

"The plan is that you're going undercover as a participant in the show. You know how to dance most of those dances but don't try to attract any unnecessarily attention to yourself. There are eight dance pairs and you're going to dance with an old friend of mine, Molly Hooper." Mycroft handed Sherlock a photo of this Molly Hooper.

It wasn't hard for Sherlock to deduce her. She was very ordinary looking and had shoulder length hair. She wasn't ugly but quite normal and Sherlock hated normal. Every normal person was boring. He looked at her clothes and deduced that she wasn't so famous yet and she was single. He would be a bit taller than her and obviously almost dancing as good as her.

"Some of the participants have already begun practicing. You can meet Miss Hooper tomorrow. It's a bit of a hurry but the first episode will be on Saturday. You have all information in the folder and you are competing as yourself. Sherlock, you and that deerstalker of yours have become quite the celebrities these days".

"Yes, don't remind me of that stupid hat. It was for a case!" Sherlock said grumpily and turned his back to his older brother. He looked to his left and saw the item in question. Why had that hat become so famous?

Mycroft thought the deerstalker was actually cute but he would never in his life say that out loud to his brother. That would be a bit awkward. Their relationship didn't need to become anymore strained than it already was.

"And the other participants?" Sherlock asked before he had seen the list in the folder. The first name was of one John Watson.


End file.
